


Ragnarök

by Noctis_13



Series: Tired but Trying [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Damian Wayne Angst, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Gen, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Has Issues, Tim Drake is Not Okay, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, no beta we die like men, tim will never be called Drake EVER AS A SUPES NAME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_13/pseuds/Noctis_13
Summary: Dick, Jason, and Damian get into a fight, Tim holds a snake, and Damian hears about Norse Mythology, not necessarily in that order.[The notes have an important announcement, please read them.]
Series: Tired but Trying [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465066
Comments: 21
Kudos: 430





	Ragnarök

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! UWU  
> Music I listened to: Dynasty - MIIA  
> IMPORTANT:  
> Also, I am thinking of making the main chunk of this series into a multi-chaptered fanfic! Please tell me if I should in the comments! Thanks! 🖤🥺

_ ’Gotham Zoo is a mess’  _

Tim decides once he passes through the metal gates of the front entrance. Although, Damian didn't even seem to mind the clear chaos of it all. The boy was clearly too enamored with the place to really care. 

** (Then again, Damian has always been fascinated by anything animal-related, so that wasn't really saying much). **

Tim inwardly sighs, before donning on a small smile as he watches his little brother wander around the zoo. Tim sometimes forgets how young his brother is. 

Damian may never be able to get the years he spent with the League of Assassins back, but Tim will try his hardest to make sure the rest of his childhood years counted. 

Lost in his head, Tim twitches when Damian clutches onto one of his hands. 

He curses at himself for getting spooked. 

_ ’You’re at a zoo, Tim. Relax, why don't you?’  _

”Timothy, they have lions here! The workers also seem to be taking care of them well! None of them look malnourished at all!"

Tim’s eyes soften in retort. 

”Yes, I know Dami. I saw them."

”Tt. If they weren't safe here, I’d have father file a lawsuit.” 

Tim rolls his eyes while being dragged towards the lizard section of the zoo. 

”A snake, huh? I always wanted one.”

”Really, Timothy? Why am I not surprised?” 

"What can I say? Snake hatching videos are just so satisfying to watch." 

Damian files away that tidbit of information for later. 

**(And if he begins to inwardly preen at finally being able to learn more about his ever elusive older brother, then who could blame him?).**

”You never cease to amaze me, do you?” 

”It’s all part of the Drake charm, Dami.” 

”Tt. What charm?” 

Tim scoffs good-naturedly, before shifting his gaze to the terrariums where the snakes were kept. 

”Oh my God, Damian!”

”What?” Damian snaps from where he was admiring the Iguanas. 

”They allow you to hold the snakes.”

” **TIMOTHY, NO!** ”

” **OH TIMOTHY, YES.** ”

Timothy fast walks towards one of the workers, making himself look like a Karen who just got her coffee order wrong. 

”Can I hold one?” The teen asks abruptly while staring longingly at the snakes.

The worker nods his head cheerfully, handing over a three-foot-long Albino Ball Python. 

Tim had to hold himself back when the snake started to wrap around his neck and shoulders. 

He could feel his lips twitch up in ill-hidden happiness. 

”Timothy, are you alright?” 

”Damian. I think this is it.” 

Damian’s eyes scrunch up in confusion. 

”I beg your pardon?”

”This is my _peak_. I will never be as happy as I am at this moment. This is it. This is the pinnacle of my sad and depressing life.” 

Damian stares up in part amusement and part alarm. The young Robin swears that Tim is the only person who could ever make him feel this many conflicting emotions. 

”Uhm? That is supposed to be a good thing, correct?”

Tim ignores him while he pets the beautiful snake, clearly astonished by how smooth the scales were and how squishy its body was. 

”The snake you’re holding right now is an Albino Ball Python. It’s a fully grown adult male, making it about 3 feet long. The females grow larger though, they usually end up being 5 feet long.” 

Tim pays rapid attention to the snake handler’s speech. Regarding, the man’s words so seriously like he was the second coming of the Messiah. 

Of course, the little playdate couldn't last for long. Soon enough, another child begged to have a chance at the snake, and Tim had to grudgingly hand it off. 

"Little fucking _Gremlin_."

Tim mutters solemnly as Damian leads him to the wolf kennels. 

They stop in front of one of the kennels, where a black shaggy wolf was. The wolf was currently on it’s back, resting directly where the sunlight hit.

Damian reads off one of the stickers on the glass panel. 

”Fenrir, 4 years old. He loves to nap in the sun and hates being disturbed from his slumber. Huh, so the opposite of you, Timothy?” 

Tim lightly whacks the back of Damian’s head. The little brat has become more cheeky as of late, making Tim question on what caused the sudden change in demeanor. 

"Fenrir? Like, in the tales of Norse Mythology? The Fenrir from Ragnarök?" 

Damian turns to Tim, asking him to continue. In his opinion, Tim was the better story-teller out of all of his family members. 

"Mother never really allowed me to read stories of the old. She said it wasn't fit for me to be exposed to nothing but an old wives tale." 

Tim huffs at Damian, before continuing. 

_ ’It looks like having archeologists as parents did have it’s advantages after all.’  _

Tim didn’t like to think of his parents, but it was hard to ignore things when you had an Eidetic memory. Tim can vividly remember the stale air of the Drake Mansion, the rattling of the staircases at night, and the determination he had about being a better son. 

_~~** (Because if he did better then maybe mommy and daddy would come home sooner—). ** ~~ _

It was a lost cause, Tim knew better than that now. 

So no, Tim really didn’t like to think of his parents at all. 

This wasn't about Tim though. This was about Damian, and Tim could never refuse him. 

”Ragnarök, tells the story of the end of the world. It is like the Revelations in the Bible, it is the so-called rapture for Norse Mythology. In the story, the sun and the moon are devoured, and several beasts are released during it. Fenrir is one of the beasts that escape in the tale. He was chained down by the gods, but was eventually destined to break free from the restraints and kill Odin.” 

Damian clicks his tongue.

”Why was he bound?” 

”Because they were afraid of what he would become in the future.” 

Damian grabs Tim’s hand and squeezes it tight in reassurance. 

"Are you afraid of what I will become?" 

"I was, but not anymore." 

Tim ruffles his younger brother's hair, before tugging him away from the wolf kennels. 

Tim pretends not to notice when he feels water droplets fall onto their conjoined hands. 

"C'mon Dami, didn't you want to go see the tigers?" 

"Tt. Shut up, Timothy." 

Damian would never admit it, but this trip to the zoo could very well be one of the best days of his life. 

When Damian came home later that day, he didn't really expect anything to happen. He should’ve known not to jinx it. 

”DAMIAN! WHERE WERE YOU?” Dick cries out in relief.

”I was out.” The boy replies cooly. 

”Don’t play coy with us you demon brat. Dickie-bird over here was about an inch away from losing it.” 

”So nothing new then?” 

Dick lets out a strangled howl from his throat, as he wraps himself around Damian, choosing not to retort to the insult thrown his way. 

Jason shakes his head at the two. 

”I was out with Timothy.” Damian finally confesses while being smothered. 

The room turns silent upon his answer, causing the young Robin to tense up. 

”Oh.” Dick whispers. 

”So, the replacement shows himself to you? But not us!” Jason grinds out angrily. 

Damian flinches at his tone.

”Don’t call him that.” He snaps back. 

Dick’s arms curl him in closer. 

”And why not? If he wanted me to stop calling him that, then he should have said something. But no, oh wait, he hasn't said anything about it! MATTER OF FACT, HE HASN’T SAID ANYTHING TO US FOR ALMOST A YEAR NOW!” 

Damian pushes Dick off, feeling suffocated both physically and emotionally. 

”I’m leaving.” He chokes out, running back to open the front door. 

”Damian wait-” Dick calls out while trying to grab his shoulder. 

Damian avoids his hand and opens the door. 

”And where the fuck are you going to?” 

”Timothy.” Damian answers immediately, already speed dialing his other brother on his cellphone. 

Damian takes one look at Dick and Jason. He stares at them in such disdain, that Dick flinches and roots himself on the spot. Jason glares back with confusion and anger. 

”Did it ever occur to you both, that Timothy ignored you guys because you hurt him? You guys have never even given a second thought about his well-being before, but now that he’s gone you miss him? And yet, you’re acting like the victims. How dishonorable of you both.”

”That’s pretty hypocritical coming from you, demon-brat.” Jason murmurs drily. 

”Yes, but at least I’m doing something about it.”

”Damian, please. Let’s talk this out.” Dick pleads desperately. 

Damian takes one glance at his brothers.

”I’m done talking. Do not follow me Todd and you too Grayson.” 

Both boys wince at the sudden name change. 

Damian turns and walks out of the mansion and into the driveway. 

The call picks up. 

”Timothy, can I stay with you for a while? I do not want to be in the mansion right now.” 

The voice behind the speaker answers back instantly.

”Meet me at Gotham Park. I'll be there in five, sit tight until then, okay baby brother?"

Damian hears a slight breath of hesitance, before Tim speaks up once more. 

"I love you."

The call hangs up, and Damian starts his trek to the park, ignoring the pink hue that was starting to form on his cheeks. 

Damian really didn’t expect anything to happen when he came home, but he should have known that anything involving Tim would get messy. 

But he doesn't regret it. 

Tim is his older brother after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank’s for reading! 🖤  
> IMPORTANT:  
> Also, I am thinking of making the main chunk of this series into a multi-chaptered fanfic! Please tell me if I should in the comments! Thanks!


End file.
